The Turtles and the Hare
by Carabootoo
Summary: Lena is rich, but her parents went missing. She finds the turtles and becomes friends with them. But a big mistake flips her world around.
1. Chapter 1: Lena

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lena

It was the perfect day, the only perfect day since _they_ disappeared. It's been a month since they were gone. The days have been gloomy and rainy ever since and her mood has been too. She frowned at her thoughts and quickly shook her head.

Stop thinking like that, Lena, she scolded herself, today was the only day you could get out. Her pace quickened as she put her sweatshirt hood over top her long, curly blonde hair. She didn't want reporters to follow her, asking her questions about her missing family. Reporters have been crowding around her house, asking her questions whenever she tried to get out:

"_Why did your parents go away on that trip? Why didn't they take you along?"_

"_What are you going to do now that your parents are gone?"_

"_What's going to happen to your family's business?"_

"_Are you going to inherit the riches your parents have earned?"_

"_Wait, YOU'RE the famous __Caparelli's kid?"_

It always made her furious when they asked her about her heritage. Yes, she was the richest and most famous kid in the world. Everyone knew about her parents, where they lived, and everything. What they didn't know is what their child's name and appearance was. She knew her parents always tried their hardest on keeping her face off of television, billboards, and posters. They even had special teachers that came in to teach her. Even her maid, Glenda, only permitted her to go out once a week, but with special clothes on so no one would recognize her. Not even her parents knew about Glenda's promise to Lena about going out; her parents didn't want her to go out AT ALL. The one day that Glenda allowed her to get out of the house when her parents were out, was the day they disappeared.

Lena rounded the corner of the street and tried to suppress her tears that were forming. She didn't tell Glenda about her going out and she sort of felt bad because of it. But she knew Glenda would understand, all the reporters were gone from her house (following some case about mutants?) and this was her only time to get out. A tear spilled over Lena's eye; she wiped it quickly knowing she wouldn't stop crying if she started. She lifted her head up and took in a breath of warm air. The perfect day. No more bad thoughts, only good thoughts, she promised to herself.

She texted her _only_ two friends about, finally, getting out of her house. Both Lucy and Max responded with excited texts about where to go, what to do, and AHHHHHs. She smiled at the thought of when they first met. She met Lucy over five years ago at a public school she was in for less than a week, and have been great friends ever since. Max she met at a public high school she went to for a day until someone noticed who she was. She went home early that day, but she made a friend. She only knew Max for a year but it seemed like she knew her for years.

Lena laughed to herself as she pushed open the mall door only to find Max and Lucy sitting on the ground in front of the doors. They were nervously talking to each other and checking their phones periodically.

She stood in front of the two and said in the manliest voice she could muster, "You are not allowed to sit here. There are tables here for a reason."

Lucy and Max both were still looking at the ground when Lucy said in a small voice, "I'm sorry we are waiting for a friend we haven't seen in a while. We are so excited we haven't seen her in forever and we are going to go walk around and maybe see a movie and maybe get matching shirts an-"

"Shut up, Lucy. I'm right here," Lena cut Lucy off and pushed her hood back. Both whipped their heads up and looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"LENA!" they both yelled at the same time, hugging and making Lena uncomfortable.

"Ugh hugs. Why did it have to be hugs?" muttered Lena under her breath as Max hugged her again. Lena saw that Lucy looked sort of hesitant, like she wanted to say something important.

"Um, Lena, I'm sorry about your parents."

She looked at Lucy and frowned, "My parents don't matter right now. What matters is that I still have friends after what seems to be months!"

"It has been months! Exactly three!" Max huffed.

Lena laughed and smiled at her friends. It felt so good to feel happy again.

"Come on, McDonald's shakes on me!" Lena yelled over her shoulder as she walked toward the food stands.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Lucy yelled as she ran to me with Max on her tail.

Max quietly muttered under her breath, "Hey guys, I have a boyfriend now."

"WHAT?!"

It was dusk now when Lena started to head home. She spent the whole day with her friends that made her forget about her life back at home. Her eyes widened as she thought about Glenda; oh god, she was going to flip! Lena started running towards home, turning down the streets of New York. The sky got darker and darker the more she ran. Luckily, nobody was out on the streets because of how dangerous New York streets are at night. Crap, Lena thought, I'm going to probably run into a street gang and disappear like my parents. At the thought, she started sprinting home.

A dark figure darted out in her path making her fall on her knees. Lena breathed a shaky breath as she started to get up.

"Hey! The least you could do is say sorr-" Lena was cut off by a series of beeping noises behind her. She turned slowly and saw a robot that sort of looked like the droids from Star Wars, except they had pink brains in their stomachs. Lena gasped at the sight of the robot and backed away quickly.

The robot cocked its head to the side and said in a monotone voice, "Kraang cannot find turtle. Girl in front of Kraang is not turtle. Must kill for seeing Kraang."

"What?"

The robot-brain-thingy, Kraang, started walking towards her with a strange looking gun. Pink bars on the side of the gun started to fill up like the gun was recharging. The thing that the Kraang didn't realize was that Lena had years of Karate behind her back. Her parents were so over protective, that they wanted their daughter to take self-defense so if she got into a situation on the streets, she would be prepared.

The weapon fired, but Lena was one step ahead. She quickly moved out of the way, kicked its side, and the Kraang fell to the ground. It started to get up when she took a trash can lid and smacked the edge of it at the neck of the robot. The head came off making the pink brain come out of the stomach. It hissed at her and ran away.

Lena stood there for a moment, sort of stunned, when she quietly put the lid back on the trash can. She heard some grunting and yelling at the top of a building next to her. She ran to a fire escape and stumbled up the stairs. She peaked over the edge of brick wall and saw a battle field. There were hundreds of Kraang with the same strange weapons as the one she met. They were firing their weapons at four things in the middle of the scene. Lena squinted her eyes and saw they were people. Wait, no they weren't. She looked closer and gasped; she disappeared behind the wall and bit her nails. Did she really see what she just saw? She looked up again at the battlefield and saw the four figures scattered around, fighting the Kraang. She slid back down the wall and confirmed her suspicion, they were turtles.

But they could walk, talk, and fight. Were they some type of mutants? She remembered the Kraang saying something about turtles; the Kraang must be enemies with these mutants. She didn't want to look back up at the fight; it was too startling to look at. But she was still curious about how these turtles fought. It seemed to be some sort of spinoff of Karate or something. Her mind raced as a Kraang head fell from the scene above. She saw it land with a thud on the ground, spilling out all the gears in its head.

Noticing the quietness from above, the fight must have been over. She peaked her head above the wall and saw the Kraang in pieces scattered around the area. The only thing standing, were the four mutant turtles. She couldn't pick out any details of the turtles even though there was a dim light above them. She could tell they were speaking to each other but couldn't tell what they were saying. Wanting to see the turtles, she pulled out her phone and clicked on her camera app. She zoomed in on the turtles and squinted at the phone. Maybe I should have increased my brightness, she scowled at herself, oh well, I can do that later.

At that moment, everything was in slow motion. She clicked the button and heard her phone make a camera clicking sound. But that sound wasn't quiet, oh no, it was on full blast from when she showed her friends one of her songs. She saw the turtles freeze and whisper to each other. She saw a figure disappear, and it made her unsettled. She backed up from the edge and put her phone in her pocket. She was so scared that she was breathing in ragged breaths and her heart was pounding. She heard a _thump_ behind her and she froze. She slowly turned around and saw one mutant turtle that was nose to nose with her.

_Shit_

The turtle was her height but definitely was stronger than her. He had a red mask on that tied in the back. His eyes were an unsettling green that bore through her dull olive eyes. He was broad and bulky like he had years of weight lifting. His plastron had a small crack on the side and scratches all over it. In his hands were two sais that had an angry gleam. She backed up slowly until she hit the brick wall. The turtle mimicked her moves till they were nose to nose again. His eyes searched hers as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Give me the phone," he growled at her.

Lena's eyes widened as she figured out what he wanted. She pulled her phone out and gripped it tight. The turtle laid out his hand and glared at Lena until she lightly put her phone into his hand. He curled his hand around the phone and threw it at the wall behind her. Lena made a small scream as she heard it hit the brick wall. She turned around to see her phone in pieces on the ground.

Her glass screen was shattered and laid in pieces next to it. Her screen itself had no glass protecting it and was shattered too. The right corner of her phone was smashed in. She got to her knees and then held her phone in her two hands. Lena pressed the home button, hoping for her light to go on, but it didn't. Not even a flicker. She didn't cry, nor did she "blow up" about her smashed phone; but she admitted she was very sad about it. Lena furrowed her brow and stood up. She heard three _whooshes_ behind her.

"Raph! Was that necessary?" unknown voice #1 yelled.

"Yes," she heard her culprit answer.

She heard someone scoff at the red-masked turtle. Lena was still looking at her phone when her sadness melted into anger. She paid for this phone, not her mom or dad. She paid for it with her own money. It was her phone. AND SOMEONE HAS TO PAY.

Lena dropped the phone from her hands and spun on her heal. She saw the four turtles, but her vision was centered on the red-masked one in front of her. She took long, quick strides to reach the turtle and poked his plastron.

"Why did you do that?" she growled at him, making him stare at her with wide nervous eyes. The nervousness in his face melted to anger as he countered her.

"Because you took a picture of us!"

"Yeah, but did you have to throw my phone INTO A WALL?!"

"YES I DID!"

She huffed in his face as she pushed on his shoulders.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH Y-"Lena felt a sharp pain on her head as she crumpled to the ground. Her vision darkened and she passed out.

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja Turtles?

**Thank you for all the reviews! I seriously didn't think I was going to get as many as I did! and thank you so, so, so much to everyone!**

**Also, if you're a big fan of BH6 like me, DID YOU SEE THE NEW TRAILER?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HIRO IS SO CUUUTE AND FLIPPING HAIRY BABIES I JUST CAN'T ANYMORE! AHHHHH!**

**I am going to answer a question I got on the story**

**_Guest Melissa asks Why have her parents disappeared?_ I am going to get to that later in the story MWAHAHA!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters and the song that is mentioned in the story (Headlock by Imogen Heap. Which is probably THE BEST SONG EVA!). But Lena is my own original character!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Ninja Turtles?

"She's been out for awhile. Can we leave now?"

"No! Raph, you're the one who knocked her out and now she knows our secret. We need to _explain._"

"Explain what! That we are turtle mutants and we know ninjutsu? We are freaks!"

Lena woke up to voices surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes to an orange masked turtle in her face.

"GAHHHHH!"

She sat up quickly pushing the turtle away from her. She was breathing hard from the scare but she saw the other three were huddled in a group talking to each other. Each of them had a different colored mask; the purple masked one was very tall, the orange masked one was short, and the blue masked one was staring at her with caution. Her culprit, the red masked one, was staring at her with hatred. She looked nervously at the group and saw she was on the same roof that they had fought the Kraang.

"Um, hi?"

The purple masked one walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry about Mikey. He likes meeting new people," the turtle glared at the orange masked one.

"Stop making me sound like some mental person!" the orange masked one, Mikey, argued. The two glared at each other and growled. The red masked one pushed the two away from her face and squinted at her.

"Are you ok?" he growled at Lena. Lena was surprised by his generosity, only backtracking and realizing the blue one probably made him.

She lowered her eyes and answered, "Yeah,"

She looked back up and the red masked one was gone and all four turtles were gathered around her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The blue one hesitated, but answered, "We are the ninja turtles. We protect the city from the Kraang,"

"Not just the Kraang," the red one mumbled. Lena frowned at him but then had an epiphany.

"Wait, you guys are the mutants that the reporters are after!" she exclaimed standing up suddenly. All four turtles cringed and looked at each other with sad glances.

"What?"

"There are other mutants,"

"What!" Lena sat back down and held her head. Others? Are they as nice as these guys? It hurt her brain to think.

"Hey, girl, we kinda need you to forget what happened here and go home," the blue masked turtle said. She looked at them with amazement; they were going to let her go just like that? She didn't want to confront Glenda about her absence, but she really needed to. Plus she didn't even know the turtle's names, why should she go?

She thought up a quick response and answered back, "I can't. My parents are missing and I have no one to come home to," She frowned and moved her head down. Technically, it was true. Just not entirely. She saw three turtles hesitate (the red masked one was still glaring at her evilly) the purple one shook his head.

"I'm sorry. We need to protect our identity. As long as you agree to not tell anyone about us, we won't have to keep you hostage," the purple one said with a sad tone.

Lena frowned and opened her mouth, "But I don't even know your names," She looked down at the roof and cursed under her breath. If they don't trust her enough to let her go home with them, why would they trust her with their names?

"Leonardo,"

Lena looked up at the blue masked turtle.

"But everyone calls me, Leo," he smiled at her and helped her up. She smiled at the turtle until the red masked turtle huffed at his brother.

"By everyone, he means the three of us," the red turtle shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm Michelangelo! They call me Mikey, but I don't care either way," the orange masked turtle shook her hand until she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Donatello, but I prefer Donnie," the purple masked one sort of bowed to her. Lena turned to red masked one that was crossing his arms.

"Why are we telling her this? She can't be trusted, she took pictures of us!"

"Correction: she took _a_ picture of us," Donnie corrected the red masked turtle.

"We might as well tell her, it's not like anyone will believe her about 'talking turtles'," Mikey shrugged. Leo huffed at the grumpy turtle and stood next to him.

"This is Raphael. We call him Raph,"

"I call him Raphie!" Mikey exclaimed happily, but then got pounded on the head by Raph. She laughed and watched as Mikey rubbed his head.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked looking into her eyes.

"I am Lena. Thank you for waking me up, by the way," Lena cocked her head and smiled at the turtle.

"You're welcome!" Mikey said grinning ear to ear at the girl.

"Well, I guess I'm going then. Will I see you guys again?"

"Maybe," Leo winked at her and nudged his brothers. All four turtles walked to the edge of the building and jumped. She ran to the edge and saw they were gone. Lena sat back down and leaned her back against a wall. She thought about what just happened and smiled. Best. Day. EVER!

* * *

"Young lady! You were out for eleven hours, WHERE WERE YOU!" Glenda screamed in Lena's ear. She just got home at midnight and was heading to the fridge.

"I called you about a million times! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP?"

"CAUSE MY PHONE BROKE!" Lena yelled back into Glenda's ear. The maid gasped and let the subject drop.

"So, how was your day?" she asked in a calm voice, changing the subject rather quickly.

"It was fantastic! I spent the whole day with Max and Lucy," Lena beamed at the old lady.

She hadn't realized how worried her maid was. Her grey hair was frizzy instead of in a neat bun. Her apron was wrinkled instead of straight and she wasn't even wearing shoes! Just long socks, that sort of looked like Lena's. Her eyes behind her glasses were bloodshot and were grey instead of a blueberry blue. She looked Glenda worryingly and hugged her. She was the closest thing she had to her parents and she was her best friend.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Glenda,"

"It's alright, child. It was just kinda lonely this time folding laundry," the maid smiled down at the teenager and hugged her tighter. They both let go and Lena headed towards her room.

"Do you want something to eat, Lena? I could bring it up to you,"

"I'm fine, Glenda, just a little snacky,"

The old lady smiled and nodded at girl heading up the flights of stairs. Lena reached her room and immediately went to her mirror. She gasped and looked closer at the mirror. Yup, that was her. She sighed at her image.

Her curly blonde hair was matted and was speckled with dirt (courtesy of Raph). Her eyes were a dull green instead of the usual olive color. Lena's sweatshirt had a hole in it and her shorts had an unnatural stain on them. She sighed again at sight of herself and went to take a shower.

She stripped and got into her shower. Lena pulled out her shampoo and began lathering into her hair. While she was doing this she thought about how the turtles looked at her, like she was a sick puppy. She wasn't defenseless and she was definitely protected. She frowned at her thought. Why did the turtles look at her like that? She washed out the shampoo and started applying conditioner to her hair. The turtles looked like they were her age, about 15 maybe 16. She wondered if anyone else knew them or seen them. She washed out her conditioner and put on body wash and face wash. Her mind was racing at her questions as she washed off all the soap.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. She wrapped her robe around her and dried off her hair. She tied it up in the towel and headed for her dresser. Lena pulled out her old phone she got for her birthday from her parents. It was an iPhone, like the one that got smashed, but this was generation four. She logged in and plugged in her headphones. Lena pressed the music app and started playing _Headlock_ by Imogen Heap. She listened to the random beats throughout the song and the unsynchronized bells. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

All she could think about was the turtles. Lena groaned and straightened her back. She started thinking about them and how excited she was to meet them again. What if she looked for them tomorrow night? No, she thought, they wouldn't be in the same place as today. But if she followed the Kraang she might find them. Her eyes flashed open and she smiled. She planned on finding the turtles tomorrow, no matter what.

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3: Leonardo

**I bet you guys are wondering about my title at this point. Don't worry, that will be answered soon. *Laughs evilly***

**To Guest Melissa: Yes Glenda is a lot like Alfred from Batman. I absolutely love Alfred so I sort of based her character on him!**

**I'm glad how many views this story is getting and I'm also glad that people want me to continue! Ask me any questions if you have any!**

**Please check out my other story Demon Jobs and comment on that one too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Leonardo

_ SMACK! _

"Stupid rock," Lena muttered under her breath. She snuck out of her house the next day like she promised herself. She rounded the corner to a dead end. Lena groaned and turned around. She had been looking for the Kraang all night. She climbed on a fire escape and jumped onto the roof. There was an air conditioner vent in the corner of the roof; Lena walked over to it and kicked it.

Pain shot up her leg and it made her screech. She shook her head, pretended she couldn't feel the pain, and punched the vent again and again. She couldn't feel the skin peeling off her knuckles and the blood running down her arm. Lena was furious that she couldn't find the Kraang or the turtles. She put her hand on her forehead and her other hand on the vent. Lena was acting like a stereotypical snotty, rich kid when they don't get what they want. Oh wait, she is that rich kid. She breathed in ragged, angry breaths as she looked at the vent. Her blood covered the tin that was dented. She groaned and sat on the vent. Her head hurt from no sleep and her limbs hurt from the vent.

"Why are you beating yourself up?" a voice behind her asked. Lena turned and saw Leo standing behind her. She quickly got up and brushed her jeans off. She smiled at the turtle, but frowned when she saw his expression.

"Um, I just got disappointed," she shifted from foot to foot.

"Why are you disappointed?" he took a step towards her and looked at her arms.

"Uhh," she backed up and hid her hands from his view. He started walking towards her but stopped short.

"Why are you trying to find us? That's the why you are disappointed, out at night, and have bloody arms, to find us, right?" he held a straight face as she looked down. She nodded and looked over to the right. Lena was embarrassed of herself and how she acted like a big baby.

"I only want to know more about you turtles. Like why are you able to talk and do regular stuff like a human," she continued to speak in a small voice and avoided looking at Leo.

"The more you know about us, the more we put you in danger. We don't want to put a defenseless girl in danger," Leo answered Lena. But, Leo said something he shouldn't have and Lena had a change in attitude so that she straddled the turtle on the ground, her face full of anger.

"_Excuse me?_ Did you just call me a 'defenseless girl'? I am not defenseless. I have a black belt in Karate and I am the best there. And what did you say about me being a girl? What does a _girl_ have anything to do with being defenseless? Huh?" She leaned loser to his face and spat out her last words.

"You're good. But not good enough," Leo flipped her over so he was straddling her and she was defenseless. Lena growled at the turtle as he, surprisingly, laughed at the girl. She looked at him confused and tried to push herself up.

"Ok, you made your point, can I get up now?" Lena laughed nervously. Leo pretended to think about her question and shook his head.

"Leonardo, let me up right now or I'm calling the cops!" Lena yelled at the turtle. He shrugged and got off of her.

Leo helped her up and questioned, "Wait, Raph smashed your phone. You can't call the cops,"

Lena hesitated, and answered back, "I have extras," Leo nodded and walked over to the edge of the building.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me? How come you aren't as distrusting as Raph? I did take a picture of you turtles, how come you still trust me enough to show your face again and risk another picture being taken?" Lena blurted out to the blue masked turtle. He looked at her confused and scratched the back of his head.

"We seem to think you act a lot like our human friend April. We trust her with everything and we feel the about the same with you. And about Raph, he's Raph. It will take a while for him to trust anybody. And to answer your last question," Leo paused and took a deep breath, "I'm actually not supposed to be out here anyways. So I will risk a picture being taken, even though I know you won't take one."

Lena smirked and said sarcastically, "You bad boy, why are you out here alone? I might as well call you the 'defenseless girl'." She saw Leo smile then frown quickly.

"It's a long story. I'd rather come out here alone then have them with me,"

"That was a rhetorical question,"

"I know," Leo looked sheepishly at her.

"What are you looking for? I could help y-"

"No!" Leo suddenly had wide eyes, "I mean, please don't help me. She might come after you,"

"She?" Lena smirked as she saw the turtle hesitate, "Oh do tell!" Leo sighed and sat down on the edge of the building. She sat cross-legged in front of him like a child.

"Karai," he waited for a response out of Lena, but didn't get one, "She was a good friend of mine. But, she was on the enemy's side; she was the daughter of the leader of the Foot Clan, or so we thought. She was actually the daughter of our sensei that he thought he lost in the ruin of his hometown. Anyways, she became one of us and when she went to have revenge of her fallen mother, her 'father' caught her and mutated her into a snake. She has forgotten about us and is now out to get us." Leo looked at Lena and saw her confused eyes.

"I only gave you the super short version because we would be here all week if I told you everything,"

Lena smiled and then thought, Foot Clan? There's _another_ group out to get the turtles? She shook her head unable to ask Leo her question. She got up and offered a hand to Leo.

"I'm sorry about Karai. She sounds special,"

"She was. But before I tell you anything else, we are getting your arms washed," Leo pointed to her arms as he pulled himself up.

Lena grinned sheepishly and said, "Sometimes I have a temper," Leo smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they went down the fire escape.

* * *

"A puddle? That's the best you got?" Lena looked at her reflection in the pool of rain.

"You got any other ideas? I mean, I can't go anywhere because of this," Leo gestured to himself as Lena pulled her mouth into and 'oh'.

"Well, we can go to my place?"

"No, too far away,"

"How do you know how far away my house is from here?"

"Last night we watched you go down an alley that had no apartments and kept going straight for about thirty minutes then turned down a street that had a mansion on it," Leo smirked at the girl as he saw her blushing.

"You followed me home!?"

"Only to keep you out of trouble,"

Lena's cheeks got hot as she held her breath. God, this turtle was amazingly good at remembering. She saw the turtle widen his eyes and turn towards her.

"Hey, you know that girl I was talking about earlier?"

"Karai?"

"No,"

"April?"

"Bingo! You are going to meet her," he snapped his fingers and headed east towards the apartments.

"Wha… but what if her parents are home?"

"Her father is at the bar with his friends, so we can go and meet her,"

Lena ran to catch up with Leo as her turned down another street.

"What about her mother?"

"She's gone," Leo said in a monotone voice.

"Where at exactly?"

Leo sighed at the girl's question and pulled out his phone to text April.

"Heaven," Leo answered in a sad voice getting a text back from April saying, 'Great! I hope she's nice!'

Lena stayed silent and followed the turtle as they went on to a roof and knocked on a window. A red haired girl opened the window and came out.

"Hi! I'm April, I've heard a lot about you the past two days."

* * *

**Awww! Look at those two friends just hanging out on a roof top. Hehehehe!**

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	4. Chapter 4: April's House

**Hullo! Its Carabootoo, back again! Who's excited for TMNT's new movie! WOOOHOOO! O te, so I'm going to be a camp councilor at a day camp, so I'm probably not going to be able to post anymore chapters for a while. Plus, I'm going on a camping trip this weekend to an amusement park. Also, I'm going to Montana at the end of next week. So, I'm super duper busy! Imma try and write as much as I can... so to make it up for you, I gave u a cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAA! **

**PS: HAVE YOU HEAR SHELL SHOCKED! OMG I HATE RAP BUT THIS IS AMAZING I JUST CANT THIS IS BEAUTIFUL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 4: April's house

"Have I really been talked about?" Lena asked the red head looking over at Leo covering his face.

"Yes! It's like you broke them or something!" April laughed and motioned for the two to come into her apartment. April was still in her PJs, since it was 11 at night. April was probably having one of the best dreams ever when Leo's message woke her up. She admitted it was annoying to get a message at 10:45. Lena jumped on April's couch and laid down until Leo pushed her back into a sitting position.

"What?" Lena complained as Leo pointed towards the hallway.

"You cannot sit until you clean yourself up,"

"Awww!" Lena got up and walked towards the hallway.

"Wait! Lemme get you some towels and soap first," April said as she ran down the hallway. Lena watched as the red head pulled out different types of soap and at least three towels.

"Why are you pulling out so much stuff?" Lena asked April as she pulled out a loofa.

"Well, I figured since you look like a wreck, you may want a shower," She answered without looking at Lena. She opened the curtain to the shower and explained it before Lena could protest. April smiled and left the bathroom leaving Lena staring at the door wide eyed. Okay, she thought, now to take a shower. She stripped and took her shower.

She washed off the blood on her arms and the grime on her body, then sort of sat down in the tub and let the hot water run over her body. Lena thought about how nice Leo was to her back on the roof. He still didn't tell her much about them, like where they came from. She frowned and looked at her knuckles, they started to bleed again. She groaned and got up from the tub and turned off the water to get out. She carefully didn't get blood on April's towels and saw she put out some gauze for her hands. Lena smiled and wrapped her knuckles in the white gauze. She put on some fresh clothes April left out for her, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, it's Leo. You've been in there for a long time, everything ok?" his voice sounded worried. She opened the door to find the blue masked turtle reaching for door knob. She raised her eyebrows as he froze in that position.

"Were you going to open the door?"

"Maybe,"

"What if I was naked?" Lena bit her lip to hold back a laugh. She saw Leo's face go red from embarrassment and take his hand back.

"Um," His eyes searched the room until they landed on her hands.

"I see your hands are still bleeding?" He changed the subject quickly. Lena looked at her hands and tightened them into fists.

"Yeah, they sting a bit too. But I'll tough it out," She smiled at turtle with eager eyes. Leo smiled back and gestured for Lena to get out of the bathroom. She walked down the hallway with the turtle behind her and felt a tingling sensation up her spinal cord. Lena frowned at her back as a pit grew in her stomach. She didn't get what she was feeling, if it was good or bad. She rounded the corner to find April on her computer typing away furiously. Leo went in front of Lena and sat on the couch next to her.

"Whatcha workin on, April?" Leo asked the red head peaking over her shoulder. She frowned and pounded on the delete button.

"It's an essay. I was going to ask Donnie for some help, but you guys came over," April smiled at Lena and patted the couch seat next to her. Lena sat down next to the red head and finger-combed her hair. April shut her computer lid and got up, only to turn around again to look at her. She gasped and face palmed herself.

"IKNEWIT!" April yelled her blurred words together. Leo and Lena's eyes widened as they looked at each other. April looked back at Lena and leaned against the coffee table to get closer to Lena.

"You are Lena Caparelli. You are the richest kid in the world,"

Lena's eyes widened even more as she saw Leo turn towards her. Her cheeks filled with air as they burned with anger.

"You're parents are gone and you're running away from the press! That's what you're doing!" April exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at the blonde. Lena blew out all the air from her cheeks and bit her lip. She looked towards the left to avoid eye contact.

April ran over to where Lena was looking, "I thought you looked familiar!" Lena hid her eyes from April and turned to the left to lean her elbow on the armrest.

April peaked under Lena's hand, "Don't hide it! It's kinda obvious when you're on TV all the time,"

Lena's stomach plummeted when she said that. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her large t-shirt over top of them. She pulled the neckline of the t-shirt and ducked her head inside of it so she couldn't see them. The first time, she had great friends that didn't know about her secret, until now. Tears welled up inside of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She felt her t-shirt above her head pull down and form around her neck.

"You do know we don't care about how rich you are or not, right?" Leo asked the teen. Lena kept her head covered by her knees as Leo sighed. He decided that he would have to change the subject very quickly in order to see her face again.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me up on the roof?" Leo poked the girl making her shift more. She brought her head up and finger-combed her hair nervously.

"How did you guys become what you are now?" Lena looked at Leo with wide eyes.

"Well, it was about sixteen years ago when it happened. Our sensei lost his wife a couple years before hand in Japan so he moved here in New York. He decided to get some pets to keep him company instead of a new wife. So he bought four, baby turtles," Leo smiled at Lena who was listening to him intently.

"When exiting the store, he bumped into a man on the corner of a street. The man dropped his package he was carrying and dumped it on Sensei and the turtles. Sensei ran away from the streets down to the sewers with the slowly mutating turtles," Leo finished his story quickly noticing the time. Lena was frowning at the turtle as she parted her mouth.

"Is that really simplified?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Leo looked up at April who was in front of him. She was about to speak when she heard her door open. A man in a jacket with a white shirt on underneath came in. He had a red beard and hair, like April. He put his jacket on the kitchen chair and turned around to see the three teens in the living room. Lena held her breath for a moment until the man smiled.

"You didn't tell me you had friends coming over!" he laughed and hugged April.

"Hi, Mr. O'Neal!" Leo exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey, Leo! How are your brothers?"

"Great!"

April's father looked over at Lena who was watching Leo with wide eyes.

"I don't think I've met you before? What's your name?" he smiled at the blonde. Lena gasped and looked away from the man. Would he recognize her name at the beginning?

"Lena Caparelli," She smiled and shook the man's hand. Mr. O'Neal looked at the teen bewildered, but smiled back.

"We need to go, now," Leo said leaning towards the window. Lena nodded and followed him out. She waved back at April and her dad and left the room. They went over to a street close to her house and stopped.

"Pull out your phone and type this in," Leo pulled out his T-Phone and clicked 'Add Contact'. Lena pulled out her phone without a sound and typed in the numbers Leo gave her.

"Why do I need this?" Lena finally asked.

"You probably have more questions and if you ever get in trouble. But, I'm pretty sure you won't need any, especially with some Karate on your side," He winked at her. Lena beamed back and did some sort of ninja pose.

"But in my opinion, you should learn ninjutsu. It will make you better prepared,"

"What's the difference?" Lena asked as Leo laughed his head off hysterically.

"Google it," He turned away from the blonde and headed down the street waving at Lena. She smiled and headed towards her house. After a while, she giddily skipped to her front door. She opened the front door, forgetting she snuck out of her house through her bedroom window. She stopped smiling when she saw the house was pitch black. She frowned and headed to her maids room. She saw an empty bed and her maid's working clothes thrown messily on her bed.

"Glenda?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL FOR ALL OF YOU! HAHAHAHA! Hehee... ok so I would like you guys to comment on who you ship Lena with! I would love to know your thoughts!**

**And for CheshireKat13: POOF! :)**

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5: EXTRA EXTRA! LENA IS ALONE!

**Hello! I'm BAAAAACK! So last week was super stressful! But I finished this short little chapter (I'm sowy its so short!). I would like to saw that I am making a couple more stories on my vacation, but I'm not going to be able to post them. So, you might have to wait a little longer. IM SOWY! O te, now read on!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 5: EXTRA EXTRA! LENA IS ALONE!

It's been a week now, since Glenda has been gone. Lena was felling so depressed lately, the only thing that cheered her up was her phone buzzing from a text message. She was cooking and cleaning alone with no one around to help her with the reporter's problem. They came to her house everyday waiting outside and torturing her with so many questions about her missing family _and_ her maid. She didn't tell anyone about her maid, she guessed it just slipped out to the public about it. They surrounded her house from head to toe; they even went to the extent of landing helicopters on her roof.

Lena hid in her room crying and occasionally checking her phone. She had been texting Leo for the whole time she was stuck at her house. Lena kept her maids disappearance secret from him and acted like her happy self. She asked him many questions about their life, Kraang, and other mutants. Leo's messages were the only things that her mind off of the press.

She heard her phone buzz and she quickly reached for it. 'Do you wanna meet up sometime?' she read his message and immediately sobbed. Her heart melted with relief, she couldn't take any more of this loneliness. She replied back and looked out her window to see a swarm of reporters. Lena sighed and turned back to her phone that buzzed again. 'Okay! See you at 11' she smirked and put down her phone. Looking back outside, she saw some reporters had a helicopter over her house now. She sighed again and shut her shades. Lena went downstairs and thought to herself, would she ever be able to shake them off her yard?

* * *

It was quarter to eleven when Lena tried to sneak out of her house. Unfortunately, reporters were still surrounding her mansion. Lena carefully snuck out of the trap door on top of her roof, only to find the helicopter still there flying in the air. A spotlight shone on her as wind from the blades whirled around her body. Her clothes whipped her skin as leaves cut through her exposed skin. Lena's hair, unfortunately not put up into a ponytail, tangled in front of her face as she tried to block out the hot white light on her.

"LENA CAPARELLI," someone called from a megaphone inside of the helicopter. Lena's heart beat fast as she saw the reporters on the ground gather around the base of her house. The helicopter started to land on her roof when she saw some of the reporters starting to climb her mansion. She looked over the edge and saw how far the drop was from the roof to the ground.

Lena climbed back down the trap door and ran to the window on the other side of the attic and leaned outward. Her stomach fluttered on her next decision that was being made. Lena bit her lip as she saw all the reporters climbing up the sides of her house. Why the hell were they doing this?!

Lena lifted herself up onto the ledge of the window and stood there for a moment. Lena bent her knees and jumped from the ledge towards the ground. It would've been suicide (especially since it was a hard fall from five stories up), but Lena knew what she was doing. She pulled herself into a ball and spun downwards. When she was about fifteen feet from the ground, Lena bent her knees and crouched into a sitting position.

BOOM!

Lena hit the ground with a painful thud. White hot pain flared up her right leg as she started to run down an alley. She rounded many corners and sprinted into a dead end. Lena climbed the fire escape to her left to the roof of an unknown building. She hoped the helicopter wouldn't find her, she thought as she tried to catch her breath. She felt her ankle flare up with pain again and she hissed with pain.

Lena sat on the edge of the building and looked around for the helicopter. She saw it still far away so she carefully examined her foot. The ankle itself looked fine, no bruises no cuts. Must be twisted, she thought, good thing Glenda taught me some gymnastics. She started tearing up at the thought of her missing maid but quickly blinked them away.

She saw the helicopter coming towards her at full speed. Lean groaned and climbed halfway down the fire escape, then sat down on one of the steps. She wasn't safe on the ground or on the roofs. Lena brought her knees to her chest and silently sobbed. She should be finding Leo but she couldn't because of the stupid press.

Lena heard a _whoosh_ in front of her. She lifted her head to find the blue masked turtle watching her with caution.

"Why are you crying and why there is a bunch of reporters and a helicopter out ther-" Leo got caught in Lena's hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around the turtle and cried into his plastron.

"They won't go away!" she sobbed like a baby. Leo stroked her head and sighed at the teen.

"Lena, where is your maid?"

"My maid?"

"Yes, where is she?" he questioned Lena.

"How did you know about my maid?" Lena questioned back.

"Answer my question first. Where is she?" Leo pressed on his words. Lena pushed her head farther into his plastron as she thought.

"She disappeared,"

"Like you parents?"

"Yes," silence consumed both teen as Lena slowly pushed away from the turtle. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Leo. She noted his mouth parting several times, but unable to make a sound. He sighed and blinked a couple times before he looked back at Lena. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How would you like to live with us?"

* * *

**Also, who's excited for the new movie coming out! WOOHOO! I'm also going to be making a RC9GN fanfic, a Raph oneshot, and maybe a Sonic multichapter!**

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	6. Chapter 6: Distractions

**Hullo! IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I'm sowy I haven't gotten a new chapter to you guys sooner! It's not my best and I'm super sorry about that. I wrote this on my plane ride back home from Montana... sooo there is some comic stuff that happened there that ended up here in the story XD!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Distractions

Lena giddily followed Leo after the incident on the fire escape. She should have been scared or sad about everything that happened before, but she was excited. She was finally able to see their home! Lena smiled and started to skip. Suddenly, Leo stopped in his tracks making Lena bump into his shell. She fell on her butt while Leo stayed in his original position. He shushed her and looked around the corner. Lena knew the reporters had given up on finding her (After waiting a few hours on the fire escape) so she didn't know what Leo was looking for. Lena saw the turtles tense up and reach for his weapons. He unsheathed two swords, no katanas; Lena learned that from one of his text messages.

"Stay behind me, the Foot Clan is here," Leo whispered. She remembered their talk about them and how it was run by his father's brother. Lena saw Leo jump out from the corner and cut a black suited person in half. No wait, it was an android.

She saw him run forwards as sparks flew from his direction. Lena saw a black masked Foot Clan head roll over to her. She kicked it and continued to watch Leo from around the corner. Lena saw Leo panting with black suited robots around him. He stood in front of a strange fish person with robotic legs. She assumed it was a mutant by the way he talked to the turtle.

"You have gotten better, turtle. But, are you strong enough to fight me?" The fish questioned Leo in a mocking voice. She saw Leo tense up and cross his katanas in front of him. Lena frowned as the fish ran towards Leo.

Leo stretched out his leg as the fish came. The fish tripped over his leg and fell on his hands. She saw Leo smirk as the fish got up.

"You'll regret your decision," The fish growled as Leo clashed his katana at the fish's arms. The fish deflected the blow and kicked at Leo's head. Leo ducked and slid under his legs. Lena yawned and watched the fight with her eyes half closed. As much as she was excited about living with the turtles, this fight was going on forever. She needed to get Leo out of here before she fell asleep. Lena saw Leo kick at the fish's leg and the fish cripple to the ground. She took her chance and quickly walked over to Leo.

Lena grabbed the back of his carapace and pulled. Leo, obviously startled by the sudden motion, bent down and flipped Lena over his head. Lena flew in the air and landed on her spine. She hissed in pain as she felt a cold hand prop her into a sitting position.

"Oh god! Why are you here? You should be hiding! Did I hurt you?" Leo put his hands on her cheeks and looked at her with nervous eyes. She felt one of Leo's hands drop to his side as his other hand slid to the back of her head. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"I'll be fine. But we need to get out of here. I'm about to fall asleep," she opened her eyes and saw Leo snort at her argument. He got up and held out a hand while Lena gratefully took it.

"Aw, aren't you and your girlfriend so cute?" the fish got back up and made kissy faces at the two. Lena glared at the fish and kicked him in between his legs. She saw him wince in pain, but not like the usual reaction where the guys start rolling around on the floor screaming bloody murder.

But, she took this opportunity to grab Leo's hand and drag him to the other side of the street. Knowing the fish would come back to fight them, she kept running and turning corners. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she wanted to GET OUT OF THERE. After a while, Leo ran ahead of Lena, still holding hands, and dragged through alleys until they hit one with a man hole for the sewer. Lena put her hands on her knees and panted. She hasn't run like this in years. She watched as Leo opened the sewer cap and crawled into the hole.

"Come on," Leo motioned for her to come towards him. Lena walked to the hole and looked down. All she saw was darkness and she was pretty sure it was a long jump down. She backed away and shook her head.

"Leo, that looks dangerous. Is there another way down?" Lena asked the blue masked turtle. Only his head stuck out of the hole, he wasn't planning on his new friend being afraid of the sewers. Leo looked down the hole and sighed. It was a big jump, but his plan might work.

"We have to go down this way, that fish-brain is looking for us. But if you are willing, I will go down fist and guide you down. Is that okay?" Leo watched Lena with worried eyes. He saw her mouth open and close several times, like she was going to decline his offer. After a while she nodded and came back to the hole. Leo jumped down to the bottom and called up for her to come down.

She hesitated but turned around and stepped onto the first step. As soon as head was under the opening, she pulled the sewer cap over the top of the opening. Lena panicked in the darkness and froze. Leo saw she wasn't moving so he tried to reach up to get her. He wasn't able to reach her, so he stepped on the last step and grabbed her right foot. She jumped at the sudden movement but then felt Leo guide her foot to the next step. She relaxed as she got to the last step. Leo, unexpectedly, placed his hands on her hips.

"You have to jump from here and it a pretty big jump," Leo felt Lena tense up.

"It's ok. I got you," Leo felt her relax a bit and shift her weight. Lena reached out her left foot and jumped with her right leg. She felt Leo's grip on her hips tighten as she jumped. He held her in the air for a moment then put her gently on the ground. She turned around and smiled at the turtle. He put his hands on her shoulder and shook her.

"Was that so bad?" Leo stopped shaking the girl and smiled. Lena couldn't see his smile through the darkness but she knew it was there.

"I could have done that without you," Lena countered. She heard him laugh and remove his hands from her shoulders.

"No you couldn't have,"

"Yes I could,"

"It's too dark,"

"I still could have done it without you,"

"But you DIDN'T!" Leo poked Lena's stomach and started walking. Lena laughed like she hasn't in days. She ran up to the turtle and elbowed his side playfully.

"Admit it you were scared,"

"FINE! I was!" Lena yelled in Leo's ear. He rubbed her head making her hair stand up.

"Hey!" Lena pulled on Leo's mask straps. Leo laughed and put his hand on her face. He pushed her face away and ran ahead. Lena growled playfully and ran to his side. She made a face and waved the air in front of her nose.

"Jeez Leo! What did you have for dinner?" Lena poked the turtle's cheek.

"Lena, what do you think a sewer smells like?"

"Better than this," Lena muttered under her breath. Leo snorted and turned left. They came up to an old metro station. In front of the two there were turnstiles that looked about 50 years old. Lena looked around the turnstiles and saw the other three turtles sitting on a cement couch watching TV. Before she even thought about moving, Leo held out his arm to stop her.

"They have no idea that I've been communicating with you. Heck, they don't even know I've gone out," Leo whispered to Lena.

"What do they think you are doing? Leaving a fecal compaction in the toilet?" Lena whispered back. Leo bit his lip to stop his laughter. But he ended up bursting out laughing and walking backwards. He put his hand on his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fecal compaction? Oh my god, that's genius!" Leo laughed louder. Lena came towards him and patted his back. She laughed along with Leo until she was crying. Unfortunately for the two, the three brothers heard them laughing.

"Lena?"

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lair

**It's been 4 days right? Oh well...**

**HIYA! I quickly finished this chapter for you guys! So I'm going to be SUPER busy for the next few weeks, so I'm going to try as hard as I can to post as much as I can. Next week I'm going to be going to marching band camp (which is AWESOME!) so I have NO idea when I'm updating! LOL. **

**BUT! I do have to say that the BONER IS BAAAACK! Lol... it's a trombone thing XD!**

**BTW I have a poll up so please vote! Also comment on who you think Lena should be with (I already have a plan on who she's with but I just wanna ask and see) ((Because this is partially going to be a love story)) PWEASYYYY! **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Lair

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Raphael, she has nowhere to go,"

"So you bring her HERE!?" Raph screamed at Leo. The two brothers were talking in a corner of the living room about Lena while she was with Mikey and Donnie. Leo sighed at Raph's ignorance and shook his head.

"I had to,"

"Why couldn't she stay at April's?"

"As much as I wanted to take her there for her safety, we owe her,"

"WHAT!"

"Do you not remember the day we met her and you knocked her out?" Leo put on his "Fearless Leader Face" (as what his brothers call it) and raised his eyebrows. Raph opened his mouth then quickly shut it. His cheeks filled with air as his face turned bright red.

"FIIINE!" Raph let out the air in his cheeks and rubbed his head.

"I'm not going to enjoy this,"

"Come on give her a chance. She's really-" Leo searched for a word to describe Lena.

"Sweet? No, more of interesting. Maybe photogenic?" Leo scratched his head and patted his brother's shell.

"Sweet? What you getting soft for the girl?" Raph raised his eyebrows and bit his lip at Leo's reaction. Leo blushed a bit and scoffed at his brother. Leo turned towards Donnie's lab and started walking to it.

"How are you going to tell Master Splinter?" Raph called to his blue masked brother. Leo stiffened and rubbed his arm worryingly.

"I don't know. I was sort of hoping to keep her a secret from him," Leo shrugged and watched as Raph surpassed him to Donnie's lab.

Lena was sitting on Donnie's messy lab table as Mikey laid his feet on her lap. Donnie was sitting on his office chair showing off some of his designs to her. Mikey was playing an app on Lena's phone which he was so engulfed in; he almost kicked Lena's face. When his foot got close to her face, she put her hand on top of his leg and pushed it back down, all while watching Donnie. Lena looked towards the entry way of the lab and waved at Leo. Leo sat beside Lena on Donnie's desk as Raph grumbled and sat on another office chair.

"Sorry we couldn't be here sooner. We had to take care of some things first," Leo eyed Raph. Raph looked away from Leo's stare.

"So, what did I miss?" Leo asked Lena.

"Donnie has been showing me some of his latest ideas,"

"NEEEERD!"

"RAPH!" Donnie stuck his tongue out at Raph as Raph growled at Donnie. Lena looked at the two nervously, and then continued.

"And Mikey has been playing Flappy Bird," she pointed at Mikey, and if on cue, hissed at her phone. Raph huffed and grabbed the phone from Mikey's hand. Lena saw Raph tap the screen rapidly and hand the phone back to Mikey while cussing. Lena laughed at scene and motioned for Donnie to continue to explain his inventions.

* * *

"Where are my SONS?" a voice called from the living room. All four turtles slowly turned towards each other and fell silent. They cringed and slowly walked towards the voice. Lena followed them but stopped and hid behind the wall outside the living room. She listened to the conversation the four were having with the mysterious voiced man.

"Where were you?" Lena guessed the voice was their father's.

"We were in Donnie's lab," Leo was the first one to speak.

"At midnight?" she heard the brothers stay silent.

"Splinter, I'm sorry I kept them up. I was having problems with an experiment and I needed help," Lena heard Donnie blurt out.

"I understand, but you should know better than to keep your brothers from sleeping. We have an early day tomorrow, remember?" silence.

"Yes, sensei," Leo said sadly.

"One more question before you go to bed," Lena heard some shuffling towards where she was hiding. She backed up a little bit before as hand grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her into the living room. She landed in front of the turtles on her face with her butt in the air. Lena slowly pulled herself up onto her knees as she realized a giant rat was behind her. She guessed this was their father.

"WHY IS SHE HERE?!" Lena cringed at the booming voice of the rat. All four of the turtles looked at her sheepishly.

"What did I tell you about bringing humans down here?"

"But what about April and Casey?" Mikey bravely countered his father. The rat looked at his son surprised then stroked his little beard.

"They shouldn't have been down here ether," the rat closed his eyes and decided what he was going to do with the human.

"Bring her back to the topside," he turned away from his sons and started walking towards his room.

"Splinter, we can't!"

"And why is that?" the rat stopped in his tracks and listened to the eldest turtle. He heard Leo stutter then sigh. When his son said nothing, he continued to walk to his room.

"Splinter, isn't it?" Lena took the hand Donnie was offering her. The rat stopped once more and turned his head slightly.

"I have no home. That is why I need to stay down here," Lena breathed her words. Splinter turned at faced the girl.

"Who are you?" Splinter asked Lena in a monotone voice. Lena glared at the father and lifted her chin.

"Lena Caparelli," Lena saw his eyes widen a bit. She darkly looked at the rat as she balled up her fists.

"Let her stay in the room April used," Splinter turned again and walked to his room. He left the brothers speechless. Lena turned to the brothers and smiled.

"So where is my room?" she scratched the back of her head. Leo smiled back and laughed while Mikey hugged her. Donnie smiled and hugged Lena too. Leo joined the group as Raph huffed and walked to his room. As the group dispersed, they set up her room which was next to Donnie's.

"Welcome to the family!"

* * *

_**Ok while I was reviewing this my older dog just farted in her sleep... what even... I have no idea, why... o.0**_

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	8. Chapter 8: Yumi and Ya

**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I FINISHED THIS AFTER WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER!**

**BUT EXCITING NEWS: THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN OVER 500 VIEWS!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**IN HONOR OF 500 VIEWS I AM HOLDING A COMPETION IN WHICH PEOPLE CAN MAKE COVERART FOR THIS STORY... I WILL TAKE ART UNTIL SEPT. 3**

**SO GET YOUR PICTURES IN QUICKLY**

**BTW I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW SO GO CHECK OUT THE LINK IN MY PROFILE...**

**IM SORRY THIS IS CAPS, THIS IS JUST VERY IMPORTANT STUFF SO PLEASE READ IT!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Yumi and Ya

'Heroes aren't born; they are created.'

This is what Splinter says. He says this quote a lot, according to Donnie. Lena silently listened to Splinter's speech while watching the four turtles. They sat on their knees with their hands folded neatly in their laps. They all had the same expression on their face; eyebrows creased the slightest bit with a concerned demeanor. They had invited Lena to watch them train today, which to Lena's surprise, Splinter agreed to let her watch. She hasn't talked to Splinter at all, ever since she came to the lair. As she became deeper in thought, she jumped at the pounding of Splinter's staff.

Lena watched as the four brothers got up and faced each other in pairs; Leo with Donnie and Raph with Mikey. She watched as they got into their battle stances and Splinter pound his staff on the ground once more.

Lena watched as Donnie twirled his bo staff and lunge at Leo. He dodged his brothers' blow and quickly advanced. Donnie was too slow to turn around as Leo pounded the end of his katanas on Donnie's carapace. Donnie stumbled forward and quickly smacked Leo's arm. As the purple and blue masked turtles fought, Lena saw a blur of orange pass in front of her. Raph spun his sai and tried to stab Mikey's plastron. He missed and continued to try and stab Mikey, who was rolling around on the ground. Mikey suddenly got up and twirled his nunchucks. He got behind Raph and started to smack his nunchucks against Raph's butt. Lena laughed at the four boys and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Is this how training usually is?" Lena asked to no one in particular. She saw Raph flip Mikey over his shoulder and Mikey land on the floor with a painful crack.

"Not always," Raph answered Lena as he placed his foot on top on Mikey's head. Leo twisted Donnie's arm back against his carapace and placed him on the ground with his foot on top of his carapace. She heard Donnie mutter something as Leo let go of Donnie. Lena saw Splinter walk up to the turtles and whispered some commands. In a second, the boys left in different directions leaving Lena and Splinter alone in the same room. The old rat motioned for her to get up and stand next to him. As she did, Splinter rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I've heard that you know some self defense," Splinter said as Mikey returned with a three smaller weapons. He threw his own weapon in the pile as he sat down in front of the two. Lena gave a questioning look at Mikey, which returned her look with an amused smile.

"Yes, I know karate," She looked back up at Splinter who nodded. She saw Leo come in with another pile of weapons and lightly pile them in front of her. He placed his own two weapons warily on the pile and sat down next to Mikey. As the other two brother came in and placed weapons in front of her, Splinter left her side. He picked up one of the weapons and held it out to her.

"Forget about karate. Starting today, you will become a kunoichi," he placed the weapon in her hands as she looked questioningly at him.

"And what is that?"

"A female ninja," Splinter stroked his little beard. Lena smiled and played with the weapon in her hands.

"You may begin,"

* * *

It seemed so easy, but it was so much harder that it looked, Lena thought. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked around the room. None of the weapons she tried out worked for her, so they were all scattered on the ground and stuck in odd places in the walls. The only one she found to her liking was an Ono, which all she really did was destroy everything in her path and almost smash Donnie's head into the wall. She sighed and looked at the old rat in front of her. He also looked tired and a little bit off balance (due to her swinging Leo's katanas too close to his face and shaving off some of his whiskers). She looked back at the original pile of weapons and saw one still sitting there.

It looked like a bow and arrow with red and black stripes across it. She picked it up and felt the material that was used to construct it. It felt like bamboo and the string was made out of hemp. She placed one end of the bow on the ground and saw how tall it was. It was exceptionally tall since it came up to her stomach. She saw the arrows in a bundle and picked them up. She smiled as she brushed her finger tips across the feathers of the arrows; it brought back so many childhood memories.

"That is the Yumi and Ya," Splinter was now next to her. She took the arrow she was holding and nocked it to the bow string. She pointed the arrow at Mikey's head, since he was the farthest away from her. She heard Leo scream at her to stop pointing at Mikey and Raph saying that she should. Donnie was waving his arms in front of her face, which she happily ignored. She focused on the spot above Mikey's head and imagined an apple sitting there. It's just like class, Lena thought. She let out a long breath and let go of the arrow.

It flew in the air for a short time until it hit the wall with a thud. The arrow stuck out of the wall just above Mikey's head. It may have graced his skin, since he was now shaking in fear and feeling his head. She watched as the three other boys turned towards their brother with wide eyes. Splinter rested a hand on her shoulder as the boys rushed to Mikey and pulled the arrow out of the wall.

"Looks like you have a weapon. Tomorrow we will start training with it," Splinter took his hand off her shoulder and walked to his room. The turtles looked at her dumbstruck and then laughed. All five walked out of the room and sat down in front of the TV. Leo put on Space Heroes as Raph and Mikey looked through a magazine. Donnie was sitting quietly on the couch typing away at his computer. She heard a loud gasp come from him as he stared at his computer in shock.

"Guys, I think I found something," Donnie pointed to his screen as the other circled around him. Lena gasped as she looked at the headline of the article.

**SIGHTINGS OF ****CAPARELLI FAMILY**

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood

**Guess who's back! Sowy I've been gone so long, been pretty busy...**

**Anyways, I decided to give you a chapter before Homecoming comes this weekend for me.**

**Also, for and inspiration for this chapter I was listening to Hello Monsta by Boyinaband ft. Minx and Markplier so look that up! I RECOMEND IT !**

**Last of all, I have one person who sent me a picture of a cover art for this story, if I don't get anyother by the next time I post a chapter then I'm using hers!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Blood

"Lena, STOP!" Leo pulled Lena's arms and guided her away from the door. Mikey grabbed her other arm and both brothers pulled her to the couch. Donnie sat quietly next to her as he put away his computer; Raph helped his other two brothers with Lena.

"Why won't you let me go and see if they are there?" Lena struggled against Mikey's arms, which were wrapped too close for comfort around her, as Leo kneeled down in front of her.

"You know why,"

"NO I DON'T!" Lena was now screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes as she thought about her loved ones in danger. She bit her lip and hung her head in defeat as Raph started to help Mikey in keeping her from lashing out.

"Lena, it could get you and your parents in danger-"

"Plus we don't even know if they are really there!" Donnie interrupted. Leo stood up and crossed his arms.

"But, but-" Lena stumbled for words as tears spilled over her eyes. The thought of her mother and father being tortured made her feel like someone punched her in the stomach. Glenda! She started to sob as she thought of Glenda being tortured like her mother and father. She could barely see with her tears filling her sight, but she was pretty sure Leo and Donnie were confused. Lena felt the arms that held her back loosen for a bit but tighten again.

"We will go out a search for them tomorrow," Leo spoke up. Lena lifted her head to see the blue masked turtle not facing her.

"I wanna search too!" Lena whispered loud enough so they could hear.

"No you can't-"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" She yelled with her raspy voice. Leo still didn't turn to face her but the rest of the turtles looked at him in surprise.

"I-I can't rest until I know they are ok," Lena pleaded and struggled against Mikey and Raph.

"No, we go alone tomorrow. Goodnight," Leo left as Donnie and Raph left the room to go to bed. Mikey followed Lena to her room and helped her into bed. For some reason, the turtles thought she would go right to sleep. Well, they were wrong.

At about three in the morning, Lena left her room quietly and grabbed her Yumi and Ya. As she headed for the turnstiles, she heard a sigh. Lena spun around only to find Leo standing in the kitchen doorway shaking his head.

"How come I knew," he shook his head again. Lena placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I have to do this-"

"No, you don't," Leo countered walking towards her.

"Let me do this,"

"Not alone," he smiled and rolled his eyes. She looked at him confused and swung her Yumi on her back so the string part rested on her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not letting you go alone,"

"Wait what?" She backed up and went on the other side of the turnstiles.

"We are going to find your parents," he jumped over the turnstiles and pulled out his katanas. Lena looked up at him and gave him a playful grin. He smiled back and held out his hand.

"Lead the way,"

…

I gotta ditch him, Lena thought; I can't let them see him. Lena watched as Leo ran ahead and put a wooden plank between buildings for her. She loved how he was willing to come out and help her, but she had to find them on her own. Think, Lena. THINK!

"It was around here they had sighting of them," Leo's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked across the road and saw a dock with yellow police tape around it. Fortunately, there were no people there, from what she could see. They ran to the sighting and ducked behind a trashcan.

"You stay here, I will find them," Leo voice was barely audible, but as soon as she heard it, she stopped him from getting up.

"No these are my parents, you stay here," Lena said her words with urgency and put all her passion into them. Leo seemed to ponder for a while, but then nodded hesitantly. Lena smiled and ran inside the building. As she walked around, she heard a various number of beeps and voices speaking.

"The ones called the Caparelli are held captive for the master," Lena gasped as she heard her last name being said by the Kraang. She darted across the area until she got to some stairs and leaned against the wall. She saw some Kraang on top of the stairs, so she quietly took them down with her Yumi and Ya. In the room, there was a strange container of green and blue ooze next to a control panel. She placed an arrow on the Yumi and aimed it at the panel. As she let go, someone screamed her name. Lena turned quickly to see Leo in the grasps of the Kraang and unable to fight them off; he had none of his weapons.

Unfortunately, as Lena turned to face Leo, her arrow was knocked off course and was now flying full speed ahead at the wrong place on the control panel. The next part was a blur to Lena as she was sent flying into the container of ooze. From what she could tell, Leo saw a Kraang behind her and threw one of those ninja balls at it, but it hit her instead. As the blue and green liquid started to fill her lungs, Lena saw a bright flash and the container blast to pieces. Glass flew in her eyes and skin as the ooze was still on her. Her heart beat faster as she hit the ground in a puddle full of blood and ooze.

Her head was spinning as started to give her massive migraines in pulses. Her head felt like it was exploding. Lena's skin felt like it was getting pulled at, like it was tearing apart. Her heart beat faster than normal as she felt blackness creep into her vision. As she screamed in pain for the last time, her heart stopped completely and she was left in the street covered in her own blood.

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters. But Lena is my own original character!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dreams

_Falling. That's all that is happening. Falling. Her vision was in black in white making her flouncy dress appear grey. Lena couldn't remember what had happened before she jumped off. For all she knew, she didn't remember jumping off. _

_ "What a loser," a voice called out. She saw a girl in one of the windows of the building she jumped from._

_ "She's so conceded," another voice came from the building next to this one. Lena felt her stomach plummet as a boy appeared from the window above her; he had a gun._

_ "We don't need people in this world like her," a voice lulled in a monotone voice. Lena saw the man with the gun click some bullets into place._

_ "She's just lying, she can't be a __Caparelli," the man was now trying to aim at her._

_ "Stupid," the man put his finger on the trigger._

_ "Bitch," he pulled the trigger and a bullet flew towards her in slow motion. She saw the bullet fly towards her arm and graze it. Lena felt hot searing pain in her arm as bullets came towards her limbs. She watched as they sliced her arms and red blood spilled. Her blood seemed to float off her skin and move upwards toward the sky._

_ Lena watched as her blood formed into a gigantic flaming ball. She wasn't even scared as the flaming ball plummeted towards her. It smacked her body and made her fall faster into the ground. As she braced her impact, glass shattered around her as she hit the ground. She fell through the ground and now lay limply in the black room. The fire ball wasn't there anymore, but her bloody arms and legs were still scratched up badly; her grey dress in tatters because of the flames. _

_ Lena got up from her sitting position and almost fell over. She looked around the room and saw a single mirror in the middle. As she walked up to the mirror, she saw a face not like her own. It was a cream fuzzy face. It had a white muzzle and a dark brown spot on its left eye. The ears on the person were rabbit's ears; they folded back against it head. The hair on the rabbit human was pure blonde, like her own. Lena creased her eyebrows as she saw cuts across the person's arms. The dress the girl was wearing was her own burnt dress. Lena brought up her hand to push behind her hair, only to see the girl in the mirror does the same. This rabbit was her._

_ Without hesitation, Lena punched the mirror as shards of mirror ripped across her face. Then she soon felt herself falling once again. She heard a sleepy voice call put to her._

_ "Little hare, you cannot win. You were pretty before, but you wrecked yourself. You will not win this battle, you ugly rabbit,"_

_ Falling. That's all that was happening. Falling. Falling for death. Falling in dreams. Falling in reality. Falling in reverse. Falling for a brother. Falling for a heart._

* * *

**This is really stinkin' short. I'm so sorry...**

**And this is so late...**

**I need to get my act together...**

**But, I'm finishing up my cover art from the story and I will post it soon! yay!**

**I would also like to know what you guys think of the last paragraph and this chapter in general... its pretty weird...**

**That's my story! Please comment and I will continue!**

**No reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ days= ASAP**


End file.
